WJNO
WJNO (1290 AM) is a news/talk-formatted radio station licensed to West Palm Beach, Florida. The station is owned by Clear Channel Communications. Progressive talk programming The station served as the flagship for The Randi Rhodes Show. Rhodes started at the station in September, 1994, and continued to air on the station even after she went into syndication via Air America Radio on March 31, 2004, though she mostly did her show from the network's studios in New York. After she left Air America for Nova M Radio, starting April 14, 2008, she returned to West Palm Beach and did her show from the WJNO studios. Shortly after being picked up by Premiere Networks, she moved to Washington DC. Her show can no longer be heard on WJNO. History July 31, 1936 -- WJNO signed on at 1 p.m. According to the Palm Beach Post, WJNO was originally a CBS affiliate, and it aired everything from classical music to Steve Allen. September 1943 -- pollsters found that 94 percent of all radios in use in Palm Beach, West Palm Beach and Lake Worth were tuned to WJNO (1200-AM). At the time, the 7-year-old station was the only signal between Orlando and Miami. August 13, 1979 -- WJNO Program Director, John Picano, moves WJNO to a full-time News station. 1984 -- WJNO switches from national syndicated talk shows during the daytime to local hosts. Afternoon host Mike ("Captain Radio") Levine leaves for Tampa and Jack Cole from Boston, at that time 45 years old, takes the slot. Cole referred to himself as the "Inquisitor General" and described his program as coming from "World Headquarters." September 1984-- Barry Young is hired as midday talk host. According to the Palm Beach Post, Young was a conservative "who believes in nuclear energy, the death penalty and, more often than not, Ronald Reagan. Abortion is repugnant, he says, and a vice-presidential candidate that goes by Ferraro-Zaccaro would be better off as a foreign sports-car." Young was first heard on WJNO in early 1980 - 1982 when he was hosting overnights from Atlanta's WRNG (now WCNN) radio. The program was broadast on a small number of stations via GN (The Georgia Network) and FN (The Flordia Network). Young came to WJNO from WGBS in Miami, where he angered management by leaving. "Barry Young has a valid contract with this radio station," Lee Fowler, WGBS operations manager, said. Young left the station for KFYI in Phoenix in April 1987, where he remains today. John Broward and John Levitt did the program until late summer. 1986 -- According to the Miami Herald, WJNO runs constant local and state news, punctuated by national feeds, from 6-10A six days a week. Weekdays, local talk hosts work from 10A until 8P, when a national talk show network takes over. April 1987 -- Barry Young leaves to join the staff of new talk station KFYI Phoenix, Arizona. This time there is no queston that Young's contract allowed for is move. In Phoenix, Young would later become a founding partner in WestStar TalkRadio Network, a brocast syndication comany. WJNO carries programming, such as The Kim Komando Show originated bt WestStar. 1987 -- Mike Miller from WIOD joins the station. May 1988 -- Jack Cole moves to KFYI Phoenix, Arizona. Cole was hired by former WJNO midday host and then KFYI Program Director, Barry Young. Lee Fowler, formerly of WNWS in Miami, moves into the slot. Geoff Charles and Dick Farrel host the program in his absence. January 1989 -- Miller shifted to 9 a.m. to noon, Fowler moved to noon to 3 p.m., and Geoff Charles moves to the afternoon slot. Syndicated Rush Limbaugh was on the station briefly. March 1989 -- Jack Cole returns from Phoenix April 1993 -- Miller was fired and replaced with the syndicated G. Gordon Liddy show. Miller returned the following year hosting afternoon drive at WBZT, then moved to Jacksonville and eventually left radio.1314 Miller returned the following year hosting afternoon drive at WBZT, then moved to Jacksonville and eventually left radio. September 1994 -- Randi Rhodes, then 36, is brought in from Miami's WIOD, where she was the evening talk show host. General Manager George Mills said Rhodes would bring a "younger, more aggressive approach" to the station's lineup. "She's very talented. I think she'll be a positive addition," Mills said. March 1997 -- Fairbanks Communications purchased a station at 1040 AM and moved WJNO to that spot on the dial, after more than six decades at 1230, to take advantage of its strong signal strength in southern Palm Beach and Broward counties. January 2000 -- WJNO and WBZT swapped frequencies. WJNO moved to 1290 AM and WBZT moved to AM. The switch was designed to boost WJNO's signal in all of Palm Beach County but weaken it in Broward and Miami-Dade, where it competed with other Clear Channel properties. January 14, 2000 -- Syndicated Rush Limbaugh and Dr. Laura Schlessinger were added to the station as Rhodes was moved to afternoon drive. January 14, 2000 -- Randi Rhodes moves to afternoons as Jack Cole is fired. Cole said he was informed of the decision about half an hour before he was to begin his regular 3-to-7 p.m. show. The station aired a tape of an old Cole broadcast instead. Operations Director Jim Edwards said WJNO's owner, Clear Channel Communications of San Antonio "has taken the radio station in a new direction and has chosen to end the professional relationship between Jack and WJNO" March 2004 -- Randi Rhodes moves to New York to join the Air America Radio liberal talk network. Her program continues in syndicated form on WJNO. Later her producer, Tim Allan Walker, exits to WOLL. Kool 105.5. June 2007 -- WJNO adds weekend talent Shawn Wasson to host 'The News Junkie.' The show, which currently airs every Saturday from 8-10P, made headlines in September when Wasson interviewed Republican Senator and Presidential candidate John McCain. McCain, referring to the Iranian President's intentions to visit Ground Zero, said Mahmoud Ahmadinejad should be 'physically restrained if necessary. April 2008 -- Randi Rhodes returns to WJNO after her dismissal from Air America due to remarks made at a fund-raiser for KKGN deriding Hillary Clinton as a "whore" as part of a comedy routine. Rhodes' show becomes syndicated by Nova M Radio. February 2010 - WJNO quietly drops Randi Rhodes from their programming. This move removes all Liberal or Progressive voices from their lineup. The listening area served by the station continues to be a majority of Democratic voters. External links * wjno.com/ * wjnoblog.com/ Category:Radio stations